Smallville Knight in time
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Trinity, Lana and chloe find themselves back before the first meteor shower
1. Chapter 1

**Smallville:_ Knight In time_**

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986,2002-2006 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network)_

Chapter I: Trinity, Lana, KARR, and Chloe go back in time 

Trinity smiled as she made an adjustment to _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_'s new pursuit mode. Her cybernetic technician, Dr. Alicia Garrison, had been on vacation, so Trinity was forced to make the adjustment herself. Chloe walked up behind her as she saw the Kryptonian/human hybrid close the hood of the prototype.

"There. Now your capable of going even faster than you could when I first had you built." She said to the vehicle's computer. She had assembled the original team Wilton Knight had used to build the original KARR, minus the cybernetic technician who had miss programmed the original prototype. Chloe Sullivan smiled.

"Just when did you have him built?" She said. The pretty reporter for_ The Daily Planet_ had arrived at The Kent farm. She smiled.

"2002 back when Michael Knight was investigating Lionel Luthor. Apparently the _Foundation_ had been looking into his activities back in the 80's. He had created a copy of the original KARR to put the blame on Michael in 2001. Michael and KITT had been sent to Smallville to investigate it. The prototype copy had been armed with a defense system and in the end; _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_ had been destroyed. Michael was then promoted to Executive Director of _FLAG_, and I had discovered the original plans for my father's original prototype. I had rebuilt the car with one agenda: To defeat Lionel Luthor. My team had programmed KARR exactly like his predecessor, but updated to be upgraded at anytime. Since that time, he had been upgraded. He's also been programmed to discover anything about Krypton. What are you doing here?" She asked looking at Chloe wondering what she was doing here.

"I was supposed to meet our friend Peter Parker here. Y'know, a New York Photographer mysteriously comes to Smallville to investigate our leafy little hamlet, and I had heard rumors of a vigilante wearing a black costume with a white spider on the chest that had caused some issues for our local underworld. Morgan Edge's gang was shut down by some super-Powered vigilante and Peter claimed he had pictures he wanted to give to _the planet_." Chloe said. She circled the car.

"I'm sure Peter's very busy. Wanna help me with a little test?" Trinity said, gesturing to the driver seat. Chloe climbed behind the wheel. Trinity climbed into the passenger seat.

"_Welcome aboard the Knight 3000. I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, the first of a new bold new line, designed after the Knight Industries Three Thousand, designed to aid the Foundation for Law And Government. Miss Trinity, Why is this woman installed in your seat?"_ KARR asked. Trinity then pressed an override command into an overhead keypad.

"Chloe is going to help us with our experiment." Trinity said as she watched Chloe stare at the digital dashboard.

"What do I do?" Chloe asked. She saw 4 buttons. "_Power", "Auto", "Normal", "Pursuit"_.

"Press "_Pursuit"_ and press on the accelerator." Trinity said. She did.

The black vehicle quickly exited its charging bay in the Kent barn and was on the Kansas road headed toward _Smallville High School_ in a matter of 4 minutes. Chloe watched the digital speedometer move from 0-90 in 4 seconds. She turned her attention from the road to her sister-in-law. Suddenly they saw light surround them and they were very quickly traveling 3,000 miles an hour in a matter of minutes. The light that started to shine around the prototype was building and it built itself up to a crescendo.

"Where are we?" Chloe said as they found themselves on a deserted road. Both girls got out and looked around. Trinity pointed to a sign that read "Smallville-100 miles".

"_The question should not be where are we, but when are we? Ladies, I detect no Kryptonite fragments anywhere in Smallville." _KARR said as the prototype drove up behind them in "_auto cruise" _mode.

"We must be in the past, before Kal-El came to Earth." Chloe said. She smiled. They then heard someone in the back seat.

"Lana Lang-Kent! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Clark out of town." Trinity said as she climbed behind the wheel of her vehicle and inputted her security code to allow her primary access to the car. She knew they were in trouble….

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Knight in time 

_(This__ Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986,2004-2006 Universal Studios. Both are available on DVD. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network)_

Chapter II: Trinity figures it out 

Trinity guided the car to a local gas station which was about 5 miles outside of Smallville, Kansas. She looked at Lana wondering why she was with them as opposed to being with her husband Clark. Chloe climbed out of the car.

"So what this car is telling me is that we are somehow dislocated out of time? What year are we in?" She asked. She then saw the gas station attendent walk up.

"Anything I can help you ladies with?" The old man said. Trinity smiled, about to play dumb. And she hated it too.

"Yes, I just got back into town and forgot what day it is. You wouldn't happen to know the date would you?" She asked kindly as she reached under the license plate and inputted a code for the prototype to receive regular premium gasoline as opposed to the hydrogen fuel the car normally ran on. She smiled at the old man.

"October 29, 1989." He said. Chloe just stared at Trinity. It was the day of the Meteor Shower. The first one that brought Kal-El of Krypton to Earth. He then looked up as something blotted out the sun for a moment. It was a meteor falling to the Earth.

"How much do we owe you?" She asked grabbing her purse and pulling out her wallet, fulling prepared to pay the man whatever it took.

"Don't worry about it. You ladies need to go before one of those things hits." He said. Trinity climbed back behind KARR's dashboard and punched the _"Pursuit" _ Button, and they were gone, But not before Chloe turned and saw one of the meteor fragments hit the gas station, destroying it and it's owner.

"Trinity, What's going on?" She asked.

"Remember how KARR said he detected no Kryptonite fragments? Well, That's because we arrived on the day of the First meteor Shower. We've got to find the Kents, and warn them." Trinity said as she pressed harder on the accelerator.

_To be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: Knight In Time 

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. Both are available on DVD. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network)_

Chapter III: Trinity, Chloe & Lana meet the Kents 

Trinity turned the black FireHawk down the road leading to the Kent farm. The car was set in the _Pursuit_ mode and was cruising about 75 miles an hour. They stared at the farm as they were approaching it.

Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang-Kent stared at the farm through the one moniter screen the car came equipped with. Trinity climbed out of the car and looked around.

"KARR, go to surveilence mode and see if you can scan for the Kent's truck. It's red and has Kansas plates." Trinity said as she used her _X-ray vision_ to search for the Kents. KARR, _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ designed after the original Knight 2000, but designed with state of the art technology and various anti-virus programs as well as the programming to protect human life, spoke after a few minutes.

"_Miss Trinity, I'm sorry to report but I have scanned the DMV here in Kansas, found the model truck and license plates for the Kents vehicle, but I do not scan them here. Can any of you remember where they would be on this day?" _ The cold, unfeeling voice processor of the Knight 3000 said. Chloe shook her head as she looked around at the farm she would know later in life some 12-13 years later. Lana then slapped her hand on the roof of the car as she got out and scanned the farm as well.

"My Aunt Nell…I remember her telling me that when I was 3 the Kents went to her store to buy flowers. Tulips if I remember. That's where they would be headed." She said. Trinity smiled and began to hope and pray Lana was right. They climbed back into the prototype and KARR shifted to _"AUTO CRUISE"_ mode and began to drive at an incredible speed toward downtown Smallville.

_Downtown Smallville, Kansas-_Jonathan & Martha Kent pulled up to Nell's flower shop, unaware of the meteor shower and the Kryptonian baby it bore. Jonathan smiled at Nell, whom he had dated some years ago prior to his meeting, dating, and marrying Martha.

"Now Jonathan I want you to remember that we are here to pick up flowers not hire Nell okay?" Martha said whispering in his ear as they walked into the shop. Nell smiled as she saw Jonathan Kent then cringed as she saw Martha. She had envied Martha.

"What brings the reclusive Kents into town?" She asked. The farmer and his wife had been a part of Smallville ever since the two had gotten married years ago, but they came into town very rarely unless if it was to pick up something for the farm. Childless they loved little Lana Lang as if she were their own and were on friendly terms with the Langs, whom Martha had known since High School.

"Tulips. Their Jonathan's favorite." Martha said cheerfully. Nell moved to help Jonathan and Martha smiled at the pretty 3-4 year old girl who was dressed in a Fairy Princess costume. Martha always admired the girl's imagination.

"Lana, what are you supposed to be?" She asked the girl. The girl smiled. "I'm a fairy Princess. You want to make a wish?" the girl asked. Martha smiled at the girl. She said,"Of course I would love to make a wish." She knelt down and Lana waved the wand over Martha's head saying the words "Abracadabra". Martha smiled at her, not wanting the sadness that her wish would not come true to alarm the girl. Jonathan smiled at his wife, knowing what she wished for all of her life. But they were sterile, unable to have children of their own. Martha had prayed and prayed for a child every night, but she decided that having a child was not The _Lord_'s will for her, so she quit praying and went about her day. Jonathan walked outside and saw a black car coming toward them at an incredible speed.

"Martha, I know what you want. But you know you can't have it. Accept it." He said gently. He then turned as the car parked behind them as other cars were pulling out to go celebrate the fact that Smallville High had won another football game.

"Mr. & Mrs. Kent, you have to come with us." Trinity said as the three girls climbed out of the car.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked. Trinity smiled.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that you need to go to Shyler's bridge to the Brown cornfield right now." Trinity said as KARR made his turbine enging rev with all the power it had.

"What's there?" Jonathan asked Trinity. They saw Martha climb out. Lana spoke. "What you have been praying for all of your lives. A child. A boy. But you must hurry." Lana said as she spotted herself. She then looked into the eyes, and smiled as she detected the younger version of herself's DNA being overridden by the coming Kryptonite fragments. And by the biological father of her husband, Jor-El of Krypton.

Martha smiled. She then tugged on the arm of her husband."Let's go!" She said.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Smallville: _Knight in time_**

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 2004-2006 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network.)

_Chapter IV: The Kents find Kal-El and Lana meets Jor-El_

Jonathan & Martha Kent had found themselves skidding into the Brown cornfield as the Meteor shower began raining Kryptonite fragments, both big and small on the tiny outlying county town of Smallville Kansas. Their truck had gotten turned upside down as it had flipped in the light snow that had fallen minutes before the Meteor Shower began. Jonathan tried to get his bearings when he saw a 41/2-year-old possibly 5-year-old child staring at him. He then stared and blinked at the boy. It was like the woman with the black car with the funny steering wheel with the Kansas Plates lettering "KNIGHT" had said. They would find a baby boy here.

"Martha?" He said wondering what was going on and how the girl knew the boy would be here. Martha turned to look at the boy. She too was wondering where the boy came from but more to the point how the girl knew he would be here.

Down the road, Stood a car. But it wasn't just a car. It was a car designed with microprocessors and an artificial Intelligence that enabled the car to speak and think as if it was a person. The three females that were in the car smiled as they had made history occur the way it should. They then saw a flash of light beside them and there stood in a white dress suit stood Lionel Luthor. Or at least what looked like Lionel.

Trinity Jean Knight, daughter of Elizabeth Knight, and Jor-El of Krypton was the first out of the car.

"Lionel, what are you doing here?" She asked. The man spoke.

"_Look at me again, daughter of both Krypton and Earth. I am not Lionel Luthor, but am the father of the Last Son of Krypton as well as your own. I sent you here to prevent General Zod from claiming the child and perverting him. I can trust the Kents, because Hyrum Kent helped me back in 1961 right here in Smallville. I had to save my son, No matter what the cost. Lana, I know you. You would have done the same."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Smallville: Knight in time**

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB & DC Comics. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network._

**Chapter V: General Zod's plot is foiled**

_A place outside Smallville, a town called bakerskill about 25 miles near Gotham City. _A man ruled this city. But this man was not an ordinary man. He was born on Krypton, but his name was Zod. He was a ranking official on Krypton's ruling council, a part of thier security forces. But He was recently released from his prison cell, a material-less place known on Krypton called _The Phantom Zone._ He was here, in 1989 Smallville to find the Last Son of Krypton. The One destined to rule as a god here on the third planet. He had come back in time, to find Kal-El to raise him as a pure Kryptonian should be raised. But he was corrupted, who had bought people on Krypton and convinced half of her ruling council to aid him against Jor-El, but He had failed. Now he and his followers had been released from _The phantom zone_ by Milton Fine, who was a professor in 2006 Smallville and had been sent back in time to find Clark. He smiled at the monitor screen and slammed his fist through a table as he saw the Kents find the baby and the rocket. He summoned the one he could trust.

"Can you tell me who those humans in that vehicle are?" Zod said to the 17 year old girl who entered. The girl saw the car with Kansas Plates.

Kara spoke, "It's Kal-El's sister. She is related to someone named Elizabeth Knight. Her DNA is registering as Kryptonian and human. Her father is Jor-El of Krypton." She said. Zod frowned. He wondered how he could stop the hybrid. For now he moved to a nearby device and flipped a switch. A flash of light surrounded them and they were gone.

_Smallville, Kansas-1989..._Chloe Sullivan-Luthor made an adjustment to the _Pursuit Mode _and then wiped her hands on a hankerchief. She smiled at Trinity and gave the young woman a thumbs up. Trinity smiled and Lana watched as Jonathan loaded the ship in the back of a borrowed truck. Lana smiled.

"So now we go back right?" Lana asked as they climbed back into _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_. Trinity pressed the _Pursuit Mode _button. KARR spoke.

"_Yes, we may go back forward to 2006 Smallville. Although I didn't know why Jor-El send us here, I am ready when you are, Miss Trinity."_ The prototype spoke. Trinity smiled and the prototype moved forward as she stepped on the accelerator.


End file.
